Douce nuit
by kaima1
Summary: Deux ans apres la chute de Sauron, les membres de la communauté se retrouve... Certain sentiments se sont conservés, meme apres tout ce temps... ONE SHOT


Disclaimer : Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" appartiennent à leur auteur, J.R.R. Tolkien, mais aussi à Peter Jackson car les personnages que j'utilise son tels que l'on peut les voir dans les films.  
  
Auteur : Kaima ( kaima@sympatico.ca )  
  
Genre : Slash (sexualité explicite) 18 ans +  
DOUCE NUIT  
La guerre de l'anneau est maintenant chose du passé. Chacun des membres de la communauté, est parti de son côté. Aragorn a épousé Arwen et siège maintenant sur le trône du Gondor. Gimli est allé au gouffre de Helm pour admirer les merveilleuses cavernes. Gandalf est en Isengard, où il demeure dans la tour d'Ortanc. Légolas est retourné dans son royaume de Mirkwood où il s'apprête à prendre le trône que Thranduil va laisser pour aller vers les terres immortelles. Merry et Pippins se sont tous deux mariés et vivent leur petite vie, se visitant de temps a autre. Sam à épousé sa belle Rosie et ils ont eu une fillette. Frodo vit avec eux à cul-de-sac.  
  
Les huit amis avaient promis se retrouver deux ans plus tard, jours pour jours à Fondcombe, pour des retrouvailles. Le jour du départ approchait rapidement et Sam et Frodo étaient impatients de revoir leurs amis. Ils voyageraient avec Merry et Pippins. Ils se préparaient car ils devaient partir à l'aube le matin suivant. Ils passeraient par Bree pour saluer Prosper. Avant de reprendre le chemin de Fondcombe.  
  
De leur coté, Aragorn et Arwen étaient déjà en route. Arwen avait grande hâte de revoir son père, le seigneur Elrond. Ils firent une halte par la Lothlorien saluer Galadriel et Celeborn. Gimli se trouvait déjà en Lorien et fut bien heureux de revoir son ami. Les deux amis se promenèrent dans la forêt d'or et parlèrent de leur vie. Aragorn lui dit qu'à son arrivé à Fondcombe il aurait une grande nouvelle à annoncer. Gimli le regarda hébété et sourit donnant une tape amicale à Aragorn.  
  
- Est-ce, ce que je pense mon ami? Vous allez avoir un héritier?  
  
- Oui mon cher, vous avez bien deviné mais je vous demande de garder le secret jusqu'à Fondcombe.  
  
- Je vous le promets, Aragorn  
  
Ils passèrent quelques jours en Lorien attendant l'arrivé de Légolas. Quelques jours après l'arrivé de ce dernier, ils partirent vers Fondcombe, le c?ur léger.  
  
Gandalf pensait tranquillement à cette rencontre qui se préparait, il n'avait pas revu Fondcombe depuis deux longues années et la cité elfique lui manquait énormément. Il partit donc, chevauchant gris-poil. Il serait sûrement le premier arrivé mais il pourrait revoir Bilbo et Elrond. Il voyageait jour et nuit. Il serait bientôt arrivé à destination.  
*********  
Lorsque Frodo, Sam, Merry et Pippins arrivèrent à Fondcombe, ils furent accueillis royalement par les elfes. Ils apprirent qu'ils étaient les derniers à arriver. Tous leurs amis étaient déjà sur place. Sam se sentait fébrile. Il savait qu'il allait le revoir. Il se demandait comment se passerait leur rencontre, ils avaient été si longtemps sans se voir, il se demanda si ses sentiments étaient les mêmes.  
  
Ils eurent des chambres attitrées et ils allèrent se laver et se changer de vêtements. Le repas serait bientôt servit. Une fête serait donné en leur honneur. Sam se retira dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas cru que cette rencontre réveillerait en lui des souvenirs si pénibles. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de quelques heures. Il aimait profondément Rosie, mais certains sentiments ne changent jamais avec le temps.  
  
Frodo était fin prêt pour la soirée. Il était rayonnant, il avait bien hâte de revoir tout le monde et de savoir ce qu'ils devenaient. Il passa chercher Sam, son ami de toujours. Il frappa à sa porte et n'obtenant pas de réponse, il décida d'y jeter un ?il. Sam était assis sur le lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.  
  
Que se passe-t-il Sam? Tu sembles bien loin.  
  
Sam se retourna et sursauta à la vu du hobbit, ce qui fit rire Frodo.  
  
Je ne sais pas, je me sens nostalgique. Il y a fort longtemps que nous n'avons pas revu nos amis et je me demande comment cette rencontre se passera.  
  
Frodo sourit, il le comprenait bien. Il se leva et tendis une main amicale à Sam pour l'inviter à descendre avec lui. Sam lui sourit, presque tristement et prit sa main pour l'accompagner. Son c?ur battait tellement fort qu'il se demanda si Frodo l'entendait. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Ils étaient presque rendus quand une personne derrière eux, leur adressa la parole.  
  
Frodo Saquet et Sam Gamgie, quel bonheur de vous retrouver.  
  
Les deux hobbits sursautèrent et se retournèrent. Légolas se tenait devant eux, tout souriant. Il posa un genou par terre et pris Frodo dans ses bras.  
  
Mon ami, vous m'avez tellement manqué durant tout ce temps. J'aurais bien aimé vous rendre visite mais, mes obligations de futur roi de Mirkwood, occupent tout mon temps. Mais je savais que je vous retrouverais ici.  
  
Il relâcha Frodo et se placa devant Sam. Il sembla hésité, mais le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.  
  
Sam, mon bon Sam, vous n'avez pas changé. Comment allez-vous, j'ai appris que vous vous êtes marié dès votre retour et que vous avec eu une fillette, mes félicitations. Comment se porte la famille?  
  
Il se recula mais laissa ses mains sur les épaules du hobbit. Leur regard se croisèrent et il se passa quelques secondes avant que Sam ne répondent.  
  
Légolas, vous semblez en pleine forme. Vous allez finalement devenir roi, alors c'est à mon tour de vous féliciter. Pour ce qui est de ma famille, tout va très bien. Vous viendrez un jour, j'aimerais bien vous les présenter.  
  
Légolas acquiesça du regard et se recula. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ne quittaient pas ceux de Sam. Sam quant à lui, sentait son c?ur battre la chamade. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se sentir comme cela, mais, il lui était impossible de contrôler ses sentiments. Frodo les interpella, leur rappelant qu'ils étaient attendu dans la grande salle. Légolas lâcha Sam et ils partirent à la rencontre des autres membres de la communauté.  
  
*********  
  
Les retrouvailles furent bien émouvantes et la fête battait son plein. Sam se senti triste. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'elfe blond. Il avait toujours ressentis des sentiments pour lui mais il s'était dit qu'après deux ans, un mariage et un enfant, ces sentiments seraient différents mais il vit, qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir alors il décida d'aller de promener dans les bois de l'Imladris. Il faisait nuit et les étoiles de Varda, brillaient de tous leurs feux. Le hobbit marcha jusqu'au cours d'eau et s'y assis. Il laissa couler ses larmes. Pourquoi devait-il ressentir, une telle attirance pour lui. Il ne se comprenait plus, il était pourtant bien avec Rosie. Il s'appuya sur un tronc d'arbre et ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit vagabondé et ses larmes tomber en silence. Il n'entendit pas la personne approcher.  
  
Vous semblez bien mélancolique ce soir, mon ami.  
  
Sam ouvrit les yeux et le vit. Il se tenait, debout, devant lui. Bien que l'obscurité et la lumière de la lune, l'empêchait de distinguer, les traits de l'elfe, il pouvait voir, ses yeux scintiller. Il baissa la tête, essayant de cacher ses larmes, mais Légolas l'avait déjà vu. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et pris Sam dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre son c?ur. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne parle. Légolas rompit le silence en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune hobbit :  
  
Que se passe-t-il donc, qui vous rends si triste, Sam?  
  
Sam cherchait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui avouer son amour. Il leva les yeux et le regarda.  
  
Ne vous inquiété pas mon ami, ce n'est que l'émotion de vous revoir, tous.  
  
Légolas semblait perplexe, il savait que le hobbit éprouvait des sentiments à son égard, et ce, depuis bien longtemps. Il avait surpris, un jour, Aragorn et Sam, parler et ce dernier avait avoué au rôdeur son amour pour le prince.  
  
Sam, mon ami, répondez-moi sincèrement. Est-ce ma présence qui vous rend si malheureux?  
  
Votre présence non, mais. Je ne sais comment vous expliquer.  
  
Vos sentiments à mon égard sont toujours les même et cela vous rend malheureux?  
  
Comment savez-vous cela? Demanda Sam quelque peu surprit.  
  
J'ai surpris votre conversation avec Aragorn, il y a de cela bien longtemps. Répondit-il  
  
Alors, vous devez me trouver bien pathétique alors de pleurer ainsi alors que je suis marié et père de famille. Dit le hobbit la voix tremblante.  
  
Au contraire mon ami, je partage votre peine.  
  
Légolas s'écarta légèrement de lui et le regarda. Sam ne parlait plus et fixait l'elfe à son tour. Légolas s'avança lentement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune hobbit. Celui-ci, se figea mais ne répliqua rien, laissant la bouche de l'elfe prendre la sienne dans un tendre baisé. Bientôt, il sentit la langue du prince forcer ses lèvres et les ouvris pour la laisser pénétrer sa bouche, chaude et humide. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Légolas et accentua leur baisé. Leurs langues se taquinaient doucement et leurs respirations se firent plus saccader. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, l'un de l'autre, douloureusement, Légolas murmura  
  
Je vous ai toujours aimé, Sam. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas vous l'avoir dit plutôt mais ce sentiment me faisait peur. Aujourd'hui aussi je suis terrifié, j'avais peur de vous revoir, et maintenant j'ai peur, car je sais que cette douce nuit se terminera et que vous serez obliger de retourner auprès de votre famille et moi d'accomplir ma destiné sur le trône de Mirkwood.  
  
Sam le regarda, il savait qu'il avait raison. Le lendemain, Légolas devait quitter Fondcombe. Il était venu spécialement pour revoir ses amis, pour revoir Sam. Mais ne pouvait rester que cette seule nuit. Sam sentait un combat se faire en lui. Il avait envie de passer cette nuit avec Légolas, mais il pensa à Rosie, sa douce femme, qui l'attendait sagement à la maison. Mais son premier amour l'emporta sur la raison et il dit à l'elfe :  
  
Je désire passer cette nuit avec vous mon ami, je désir m'enivrer de votre odeur, je désir sentir vos mains sur moi, votre souffle, votre bouche, je veux que vous m'aimiez et je veux aussi vous aimer, seulement cette nuit.  
  
Légolas le regarda et hocha la tête. Il attira le hobbit à lui et l'embrassa encore plus passionnément que la première fois. Sam gémit sous ce baisé enflammé. L'elfe toujours à genoux devant Sam, avança et fit le fit coucher sur le dos. Il posa son corps fin sur celui de son amant. Légolas caressa la ligne de son visage, ne relâchant pas son baisé. Sa main glissa dans son cou et alla jusqu'à la chemise du jeune hobbit. Il commença à la déboutonner lentement, langoureusement, admirant sa poitrine. Il éloigna ses lèvres de la bouche de Sam, pour qu'elles aient rejoindre ses mains, prenant le même chemin. Sa peau était chaude et salée. La bouche et la langue du prince marquèrent sa peau, laissant une légère trace humide.  
  
Sam, qui sentait son désir grandir et son sexe se durcir, haletait et gémissait sous cette agréable torture, tellement désiré. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux, si beau, si doux, si soyeux de l'elfe. Ce dernier le caressait toujours plus ardemment. Sam répondait à ses caresses. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de Légolas et vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Lentement il ramena ses mains vers le ventre du prince et remonta jusqu'à atteindre les cordons qui tenaient fermé sa chemise. Il les détacha et retira la chemise, la faisant glisser doucement sur son corps.  
  
Leurs deux torses, nu, se touchèrent. Légolas frémit et reprit, avec avidité, les lèvres charnue de son amant. Leurs langues se titillaient amoureusement dans leurs bouches et leurs regards se croisèrent. Sam, s'accrocha, désespérément, au cou de l'elfe, qui lui sourit.  
  
Celui-ci reprit ses caresses sur le corps du hobbit. Sa langue triturait un de ses mamelons, le mordillait délicatement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il sentait le sexe, en érection, de Sam, sur son ventre. Pendant que sa bouche s'activait au niveau du torse, ses mains, s'activaient à détacher et retirer ses pantalons et sous-vêtement. Bientôt, Sam fut, nu, sous lui.  
  
Le jeune hobbit, retenait difficilement, ses cris de jouissance. Il repensa à Rosie, jamais il n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort, en lui faisant l'amour. Il se demanda même, comment il pourrait, encore, la regarder en face et lui faire l'amour après ce qu'il vivait avec Légolas. Mais lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de l'elfe, se poser sur le bout de son sexe, il oublia bien vite ses pensées pour revenir dans ce merveilleux oasis de bonheur.  
  
Légolas embrassa et suçota le bout du pénis du hobbit avant de le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Les gémissements de son petit amant, le firent frissonner et il augmenta le rythme de sa bouche. Il sentit une main le caresser doucement dans les cheveux et dans le cou. Quand il sentit que Sam était sur le point de déverser dans sa bouche son nectar chaud, il cessa lentement et remonta tout en l'embrassant. Il le regarda et murmura :  
  
Sam, J'ai longtemps voulu vous avoir, vous embrasser, vous caresser et même, vous faire l'amour, mais en partant de Mirkwood il y a quelques jours, jamais je n'aurais cru possible de passer une telle nuit avec vous. Je vous aime Samsagace Gamgie.  
  
Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, l'elfe l'aimait. Il était bien heureux mais se rembrunit en pensant que demain, il retournerait dans son royaume et que cette nuit serait chose du passé. Il sentit alors les doigts de l'elfe caresser doucement l'entré de son anus, il sursauta et rougit. Légolas lui demanda, en souriant :  
  
Vous n'aimez plus mes caresses, mon amour Oui je les aime mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, alors je manque d'expérience dans le domaine. Répondit-il timidement Qu'a cela ne tienne, mon cher, je vous apprendrai et je vous promets une nuit que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt.  
  
Sam sourit en retour se disant que jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit. Il embrassa le prince et laissa glisser sa main sur son torse nu. Bientôt sa main buta sur le tissu du pantalon de l'elfe. Sam émit un grognement de mécontentement qui fit sourire Légolas. Ce dernier se mit à genoux et regarda les petites mains de Sam, détacher le lacet qui retenait son pantalon et le lui retirer lentement, libérant ainsi, son sexe gonflé de désir.  
  
Sam repoussa son amant pour le faire coucher sur le sol. Il fit glisser sa main et sa langue partout sur le corps laiteux et chaud de l'elfe. Il lui caressa les cuisses de ses mains et prit son membre frémissant dans sa bouche. D'un délicieux mouvement il procura au jeune prince de superbes sensations. Bien que ce fut sa première fois, Légolas le trouva bien agile. Après de longues minutes de tortures, il demanda à Sam de le laisser faire, il lui dit combien il désirait le prendre, se sentir en lui. Le hobbit se releva, embrassa l'elfe et se coucha sur le dos. Légolas humecta deux de ses doigts et caressa langoureusement l'étroite entrée du corps qui lui était offert. Sam se cambrait sous la douce caresse. L'elfe fit pénétrer tout d'abord un doigt et lorsqu'il sentit Sam se detentre, il le penetra avec un second puis un troisième. Il voulait prendre son temps, le préparer longuement avant de le pénétrer de son sexe, qui n'en finissait plus de fendre l'air. Lorsqu'il le sentit complètement détendu, il lui dit qu'il allait le pénétrer et que peut-être il pourrait sentir une douleur mais qu'il irait lentement et doucement le laissant s'habituer à cette nouvelle sensation. Sam acquiesça fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le moment qu'il avait tant attendu. Tout se passa comme l'elfe lui avait dit. Il était doux et patient. Quand la douleur qu'il avait ressentit fut passé, il commença à bouger ses hanches au rythme du prince. Les deux amoureux gémissaient et haletaient de bonheur et de plaisir. Ils firent l'amour longtemps, changeant de position et de place plusieurs fois pendant la nuit.  
  
Au bout de quelques heures de ce jeu, ils s'effondrèrent cote à cote sur le sol, reprenant leur souffle et s'embrassant langoureusement. Sam se blottit dans les bras de Légolas et tous deux finirent par sombrer dans un profond sommeil, non sans avoir, au préalable, remis leur pantalon. Ce fut une voix qui les tira de leur sommeil et de leur étreinte. Aragorn se tenait devant eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il avait vu Sam sortir et Légolas le suivre, il se doutait bien, que les deux se retrouveraient, il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi. Lorsque Sam émergea de son sommeil, il se sentit coupable et rougi devant le roi.  
  
Ne vous en faites pas jeune hobbit, lui dit-il, ce secret restera bien gardé. Vos c?urs ne pouvaient rester ignorant de ce que vous ressentiez l'un pour l'autre. C'est cela le destin.  
  
Sam lui sourit, reconnaissant de sa compréhension. Il les laissa après les avoir salués. Leur disant que le petit déjeuner serait bientôt servi. Sam et Légolas finirent de s'habiller et avant de partir vers la demeure d'Elrond, Légolas retint Sam par le bras. Il posa un genou par terre et le serra dans ses bras.  
  
Merci de m'avoir accordé cette douce nuit Sam. Jamais je ne vous oublierai et vous et votre famille, serez toujours les bienvenues dans mon royaume. Merci a vous aussi Légolas, d'avoir réalisé mon plus grand souhait. Je ne sais pas si nos chemins se recroiseront à nouveaux, mais vous aurez toujours une place privilégiée dans mon c?ur et dans ma vie. Vous étés aussi le bienvenu à Cul-De-Sac.  
  
L'elfe se pencha et embrassa Sam désespérément, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait l'embrasser de cette façon.  
  
**********  
Tous étaient réunis pour saluer le départ de Légolas. Ce dernier les salua un après l'autre, les invitant à le visiter. Il s'approcha d'Aragorn et le serra dans ses bras. Il murmura en Elfique :  
  
Merci Estel de m'avoir parlé, de m'avoir dit les sentiments de Sam, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant.  
  
Aragorn lui sourit. L'elfe se retourna vers Arwen et posa une main sur son ventre :  
  
Que ce nouvel héritier, comble votre vie de joie et de bonheur. Lorsque le moment sera venu, je vous promets, belle dame, de vous rendre visite, a vous et votre famille. Prenez soin de vous.  
  
Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en le serrant dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers Gandalf avec qui, il échangea quelques mots. Ensuite il s'attarda avec les quatre hobbits. Sam et Frodo pleuraient, tous les deux étaient très près de l'elfe blond. Légolas prit Frodo dans ses bras et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que, personne n'entendit puis il se dirigea vers Sam, le c?ur serré, retenant péniblement ses larmes.  
  
Prenez soin de vous et de votre famille, vous être un hobbit avec un c?ur tendre et Rosie a bien de la chance de vous avoir, croyez-moi.  
  
Il serra Sam très fort dans ses bras et murmura pour que seul lui entende « je t'aime ». Pour finir, il s'approcha de son fidèle Gimli et lui dit de le retrouver à Mirkwood dans une semaine. Il monta sur son cheval, salua une dernière fois ses amis, et partit rapidement, vers la forêt noire.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut loin de Fondcombe, il laissa couler ses larmes, laissant ainsi libre cours à sa peine. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette nuit.  
*********  
  
Seul, dans sa chambre, Sam était couché sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Il repensait aux évènements de la nuit. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas coupable d'avoir, en quelque sorte, trahis sa femme. Jamais elle ne le saurait, il savait qu'il l'aimait sincèrement et qu'il serait heureux avec lui. Mais Légolas aurait toujours une place précieuse dans son c?ur et dans son corps. Il se sentit bien triste à cette pensée. Il aimait l'elfe, mais il savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait vivre une nuit comme celle qu'ils avaient passé, ensemble. Il se retourna sur le cote, se recroquevillant sur lui-même et pleura en silence cette seule et douce nuit, de plaisir interdit, avec l'homme qu'il aimait, profondément.  
FIN 


End file.
